Late Night Qualms Of A Brooding Teenager
by DustlandSuperHero
Summary: How and icy queen feel for a fiery devil.


**_A/N This is something I wrote a long time ago and forgot about it, but i reread it an thought i wasn't half bad so i decided to post it. I might make it into a multichapter thing if you guys want so let me know in the comments or whatever. Peace biatch. Enjoy._**

 _Scratch…scratch…scratch…scratch._ The infernal screeching crawls from my loins, deafening my ears. _Scratch…scratch…scratch…I want you._

I pretend I don't see you as you exit the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, but I watch you, walking slowly to the dresser.

Your back is facing me and I stare, hungry. _SCRATCH…SCRATCH…_ it intensifies. I feel it carving away under my flesh, eroding through my layers of constraint and taunting my qualms.

 _I want you._

Once a murmur in the depths of my mind, grown into an overbearing howl, surfacing; threatening to overflow, to ooze out of my pores and drown you with my lips.

 _You don't want me._

A shriek of pain erupts from my chest. I look away. You grab your uniform and start walking back to the bathroom. Our eyes meet, a cool wave of icy blue orbs dwindling the wild fire within me.

You close the door behind you and I am left with my desire. _Scratch…scratch…scratch. "Shut up."_ I think to myself and fall back on bed. I close my eyes and swing my legs off the edge of my bunk swaying my head in unison.

Maybe rhythm can alleviate my thirst.

 _AAAAAAAAH!_

My open my eyes as I inhale a little harder than usual, springing back to a sitting position. I feel my cheeks a little hot and a little sweat dripping down my spine. _Not that rhythm you idiot._

"You're gonna be late." A knowing voice snaps my attention from my heated thoughts.

You're leaning against your desk with your eyebrows slightly raised and a devious glint in your eyes. Our eyes meet again, icy orbs reigniting the turbulent flame in my chest.

I notice your skirt is shorter than usual. It's length gallivanting mercilessly on the edge decency and what my virtue can withstand. I jump off my bunk and shrug once after I straighten myself from the fall. "What ya say we that a "we"?" I match your smirk and raise you a devilish wink.

You scoff, "In your dreams blondie." I walk towards you, put my hands on the desk beside your hips and lean in close, _very close_ , "Every night princess." I grin wide.

"Ugh." A disgusted grunt escapes form your throat and you place your hand on my face pushing me away. I chuckle at your discomfort.

"You better not skip Yang."

"And miss you getting your royal little ass kicked by Pyrrah?" I scoff. "Not a chance." I walk to the dresser and get my uniform. As I turn around I see you roll your eyes, "See you in class." you say before stepping away from the desk and leaving the room.

"See you in class Weiss." I say softly after your leave and make my way to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Ugh that brute._ I feel a little heat from my cheeks. _Am I blushing? No there's no way that fool could have caused this. I am sure there is a logical explanation for this. I am just probably feeling a little under the weather. It's late October and it's getting colder by the day. See? No way that stupid blonde is the cause of this._

I walk in thought, trying to focus on my upcoming mock battle to the death. I spent many days studying Pyrrah Nikos and her fighting style. There is no doubt that she is strong, but not stronger than me. I smirk at the thought of defeating Pyrrah. The mighty champion of Mistral, undefeated for three years straight and perfect record in Glynda's class. Well for a few more hours at least.

I feel for Mytenaster and to my own surprise, it is missing. _Ugh Weiss Schnee, where is your head at?_ I pull out my scroll and look at the time. I still have enough time to make it the dorm and back to class. I sigh, "I guess I won't be warming up." I say softly.

I turn around and pick up my pace. I am approaching the dorms and I suddenly realize that I have not come across a certain inconspicuous blonde. I frown at the thought, my own _teammate_ would dare miss my epic victory against the "best fighter at Beacon"? I walk faster, arguably it could be said I was engaging in a light sprint…very light. If Yang wanted to skip class and sleep in, she would do it after she gets an earful from myself. I stomp my way to our dorm and open the door without making any previous announcement.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE Y-" My brooding irritation is cut short. I find myself distracted by a near naked Yang, standing in the middle of the room in the midst of pulling up her skirt, shirt unbuttoned.

"Ummm, Weiss, can you close the door? I mean I'm cool with people watching, I just don't know if you're into that."

I shudder at the crude remark, take a step forward and shut the door behind me. "I did not come back for you, you buffoon. I had a momentary lapse of amnesia and left without something rather necessary."

Yang is buttoning up her shirt while looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "So…you forgot something?"

"I did not!" I snap. " I told you I just-"

"Had a momentary lapse of amnesia?" Yang is now tucking in her shirt neatly in her skirt. I don't know why but I feel morose.

"Ugh whatever Yang." I spot Mytenaster neatly tucked away beside my bed and walk over to get it. I don't want to spend another minute with this moron if I don't have to.

"Pfft." I hear a snicker behind me.

"May I help you?" I ask annoyed at her reaction.

"Were you planning on fist fighting Nikos? I can't say it wouldn't be entertaining, but that's sorta my thing you know. I could give you private lessons if you want." She said the last bit with a little more playfulness than needed.

I roll my eyes as a turn around and face a fully clothed, smirking Yang.

"Do you not have a shred of decency in you Yang? Honestly how can you and Ruby be so different? Not that she's any better, but at least I've never heard her say any vile remarks like you do." We both just look at each other, not saying anything, which is rather uncharacteristic of Yang. I remembered I was upset because she was gonna skip Glynda's lesson and my temper raises. "Anyway were you planning on skipping class?"

"Umm, no Weiss as you can see I am ready to go." She looks at me annoyed.

"Probably because I caught you before it was too late."

"What?" she seems upset now. "I was in the middle of getting dressed when you barged in the room ready to rampage and then just stood there."

"Whatever Yang." I scofed and rolled my eyes.

"What is your problem Weiss? Why do you always seem to have a problem with me...well everyone really?"

"I do not! It just infuriates me that my own teammate would miss my chance to prove to everyone that I can handle myself even against the best!" I am shocked by my own words. ALthought I would never say it out loud to anyone under any circumstance, I didn't really care if I won or not I just wanted my team mates to ebethere to support me. I want to show them that I am reliable and that I am also strong.

Yang just stood in silence looking at me with her big violet eyes. She sighed, "Come on Schnee. We'll be late."

I forgot about the time in the heat of the moment. I just nod and look at the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, we all know you are not as fragile as you look, but we look out for you, for each other." I don't respond, I just stand still and look at me feet. "Lets go princess. If you win, I'll agree to study with you for a day." I feel a warm hand on my shoulder

I look up my interest peaking, "Make that one week."

"Umm no way in hell," she replied flatly. "Three days if you beat her to a pulp." I smile wide and so does Yang noticing how my spirit has been raised.

"Xia Long, you have yourself a deal." I extend my hand to make it official, she takes it and I nod once smiling.

I look at my scroll and almost have a heart attack. I look up at Yang "Run?" she asks smiling awkwardly.

"Yes. As fast as you can."


End file.
